konoha_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Zhou's Databook System
Zhou's Databook System (ZDS) is the current attribute system of Konohagakure. All members of the role-play will be using it when creating their characters, as a measurement of one's natural abilities. There are eleven attributes in total, all of which serve as a direct measurement in a specific area of a character's skill. *'Strength. '''Measures how physically strong the character is. *'Speed. Measures how agile or fast the character is. *'''Constitution. Measures a character's durability and resilience. *'Stamina.' Measures a character's chakra pool. *'Intelligence.' Measures problem-solving skills of a character. *'Wisdom.' Measures a character's common sense. *'Charisma.' Measures a character's social skills. *'Ninjutsu. '''Measures the skill in ninjutsu a character has. *'Genjutsu. Measures the skill in genjutsu a character has. *'Taijutsu. '''Measures the skill in taijutsu a character has. *'Hand Seals. Measures character's knowledge and how fast they can use hand seals. These seven attributes are measured from a twenty-point scale, with four distinct categories of level that affect the potential of a character in role-play. Numbers 1-5 represent a level of ability comparable to that of a Genin. 6-10 represents Chūnin skill. 11-20 represents Jōnin skill. 20+ represents Kage skill. Certain attributes within the Databook serve specific purposes, while others are used for general purposes such as skill checks against certain obstacles your characters will eventually face. I.E, a genin steps on a trap. His friends behind him fall, and he attempts to save them in RP using nothing but his own hands. The DM then compares the action with the strength the character already possesses, as well as what is required to pull them back up in the situation such as 5 Strength. Strength Strength determines how much a character can carry before becoming encumbered. Each point in the Strength attribute is equivalent to being able to carry''' 1.5''' lbs. The max amount of weight a shinobi can carry on them at once is 30 lbs. After passing their capacity, characters will begin to experience debuffs that will actively affect them in RP. Every 1.5 lbs over a character's carrying weight will result in a -1 penalty to a character's speed. Speed Outside of its use for skill-checks, the Speed attribute has an additional purpose in role-play. In combat, speed counts for initiative between characters. If two people are fighting, the first has an seven in speed and the second has five, the first person will be first in the posting order. Constitution Constitution is a direct measurement of a character's durability, or their ability to sustain and endure damage. This stat acts as a sort of DC or Difficulty Class to compare against other stats such as Strength or Ninjutsu when attacked by a physical blow or ninjutsu respectively. The higher the stat is, the less damage a character would take from an attack. In example of this, Character A has 15 points in Ninjutsu, and attacks Character B with a Rasengan. Character B has 20 points in Constitution, and because of this Character B takes reduced damage from the Rasengan. *+5 Point Difference: Character takes significantly reduced damage. *+2.5 Point Difference: Characters take reduced damage. *0 Point Difference: No change. *-2.5 Point Difference: Characters take increased damage. *-5 Point Difference: Characters take significantly increased damage. Stamina Stamina plays a direct hand in combat, much like the other physical attributes of the Databook (Strength and Speed). However, it holds a more important task than the others as it directly relates to how long a person can last in a fight and just how many abilities they can use during this time without exhausting themselves. In fights, the stamina stats will act as a general measurement of your character's stamina and its eventual depletion through a fight. When using jutsu of any sort, role-players are expected to deduct an appropriate amount of chakra used in question from their reserves. So as to help represent your characters current condition, and keep track of their abilities. While fighting, your chakra will naturally fill up on its own. The passive amount of chakra/stamina points regained per round is .5. While standing still and concentrating, this turns into 1 point, however you cannot attack while charging up chakra. If your Stamina number is meant to act as a temporary maximum of points you have to spend in battle for jutsu, then you can consider jutsu likewise and use this general guideline on how to compare ranked jutsu to points. *E-Rank Techniques: .5 points of Stamina. *D-Rank Techniques: 1 point of Stamina. *C-Rank Techniques: 2 points of Stamina. *B-Rank Techniques: 3 points of Stamina. *A-Rank Techniques: 5 points of Stamina. *S-Rank Techniques: 10 points of Stamina. If, during a fight, your Stamina becomes empty you will lose consciousness during the session from the effects of Chakra Exhaustion. Depending on how over-extended your chakra reserves are from the jutsu used, you can potentially die from this exhaustion as well. Intelligence Intelligence determines how smart a character is and their ability to solve problems. The Intelligence stat also gives them a means to apply said intelligence in RP. When a character with Intelligence deals with a problem, and their intelligence matches up to the DC (difficulty class), then the DM will provide a suggestion as to how to overcome the problem. The higher their intelligence is compared to the DC, the more suggestions there are and the higher their quality of outcome. Intelligence also dictates the amount of jutsu your character starts off with. Every point in Intelligence is equivalent to one jutsu or technique. As well as this, Intelligence also sports a secondary purpose. It determines the amount of jutsu that a character can actively use in a fight. Characters are allowed to learn as many jutsu as they want, but can only bring a select few depending upon your character's Intelligence. In example, Fighter A has 20 jutsu in his arsenal but only has a 5 in Intelligence. This means that he would have to choose from his 20 jutsu, 5 that he would like to use during the fight. Wisdom Wisdom determines a character's sense of judgement. Similar to Intelligence, Wisdom is a stat that is applied in RP through circumstance. This can help with the ability to tell if someone is lying or not. As well as how perceptive you are to your environment, or even their skills of survival. Charisma Charisma determines a character's social skills. Also similar to Intelligence, Higher charisma will affect your character's ability to speak, allowing them to better bargain and negotiate with others in RP. This applies to your ability of persuasion, deception, and your ability to perform in front of other individuals. Ninjutsu Ninjutsu is a direct measure of how powerful a character's ninjutsu is. So when two ninjutsu clash in a battle, if there are no elements clashing, it comes down to their ninjutsu stat to see which one wins. Ranked Ninjutsu The higher the difference there is between a rank of two clashing ninjutsu, the stronger the higher-ranking ninjutsu is. So if an A-rank were to clash with a C-rank, it would temporarily grant +3 in Ninjutsu when compared to the C-rank, making it more likely for it to win in a clash. Elemental Ninjutsu Elemental Ninjutsu clash in different ways with each other, depending on what exact element is being used. Each element has one element is strong against, and another which it is weak against. When an element fights against what it is strong against, it gains +5 in Ninjutsu. When an elements fights against what it is weak against, it suffers a -5 penalty in in Ninjutsu. This stacks with differences in ranked jutsu. Meaning if Character A uses an S-rank water ninjutsu against Character B's C-rank fire ninjutsu, then Character A would have +9 added to their ninjutsu when clashing against Character B's jutsu, making the S-rank win against the C-rank by a landslide. Jutsu Attributes These are rules that encompass all three jutsu stats (Ninjutsu, Taijutsu; Genjutsu). Particularly regarding, the level of ability that a character can use depending on each attribute as well as their skill in it. Meaning that a character with higher levels of ninjutsu, will not only be able to learn them easier but also perform them better. This will directly affect how your character learns new techniques. *+1 points in a jutsu stat will allow someone to proficiently learn E-Rank jutsu. *+3 points in a jutsu stat will allow someone to proficiently learn D-Rank jutsu. *+5 points in a jutsu stat will allow someone to proficiently learn C-Rank jutsu. *+10 points in a jutsu stat will allow someone to proficiently learn B-Rank jutsu. *+15 points in a jutsu stat will allow someone to proficiently learn A-Rank jutsu. *+20 points in a jutsu stat will allow someone to proficiently learn S-Rank jutsu. Proficiency In the world of Naruto and role-play, most things are possible within a certain line of reasoning. One of the central themes of Konohagakure is creative freedom. So long as you can meet the demands (chakra nature, KKG; etc) for it, your character can learn almost any jutsu. Because of this, there is no hard-limit to learning jutsu beyond bukijutsu. However, certain limitations apply to represent the difficulty of learning things your character isn't familiar with. Without proficiency in a specific area of expertise, the number of sessions required to learn jutsu in that area are multiplied by x1.5. An example of this would be a genin with six points in ninjutsu trying to learn the Rasengan, a famous A-Rank jutsu well beyond even the skill of the average Jōnin. It can still be done, but unlike a jōnin with ten points, it would require more work. The Genin would have to train for six sessions to earn the Rasengan, while a proficient Jōnin could learn it in only four. Hand Seals Hand Seals are an underrated part of shinobi combat, they are the building blocks to almost all jutsu. In combat, this stat directly reflects how many hand seals your character can weave in a single post. This means if you have five points in Hand Seals, then you would be able to weave five hand seals for a jutsu in-character. If your jutsu requires more hand seals than what you can perform, then the rest will be performed in the next post as well as the jtusu. *If you reach +16 points in Hand Seals, you can weave hand seals with only one hand. Hand Seal Deduction For every extra two points in Hand Seals you have when performing a jutsu, the less amount of hand seals it takes to weave. Until ultimately, you do not need to perform the hand seals for the technique anymore. In example, Fighter One has a seven in hand seals. Fighter Two has nine. They both attempt to use the Body Replacement Technique to avoid an attack. Fighter One would only need to weave four hand seals for the Body Replacement instead of the usual five. Fighter two, however, would only need to weave three hand seals and could therefore perform the Body Replacement faster.